Let's Give'em Something To Talk About
by RheaBay
Summary: Ron and Hermione fluff. Oneshot Songfic. based on the song 'Let's give them something to talk about' byt Bonnie Raitt. Not my best. Rating to be safe. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in this fan fiction except the plot. The lyrics to 'Let's give them something to talk about' are Bonnie Raitt's and the characters belong to the one, the only amazing Joanne Katherine Rowling! PS. I did, however, cut out the first chorus of 'Let's give them something to talk about' because I couldn't seem to find where to put it in. Read and you'll understand.**

**'People are talkin, talking 'bout people  
I hear them whisper, you won't believe it  
They think we're lovers kept under covers  
I just ignore it, but they keep saying  
We laugh just a little too loud  
We stand just a little too close  
We stare just a little too long  
Maybe they're seeing, something we don't, Darlin' **

Ron and Hermione were walking down the corridors to get to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry had decided he would skip lunch so he could practice Occlumency, thus leaving Ron to meet Hermione in front of the Ancient Ruins class alone. Something weird was going on as they walked, though.

"Heehee, look at them, they're so cute together! I think they might be a couple, but they're not telling! Like...kept under covers! How cute! "

"Yeah, did you see her when he got poisoned? She was freaked. They were in a fight at the time...But she forgot about it, so she could go see him in the hospital wing!"

"Oooh, how I wish to be her! He's so cute!"

"I know. But they are really cute together!"

"Yes. And those fights! Uhg! They love each other!"

"Totally!"

Was what they heard all the way to the Great Hall. Ron looked over at Hermione, and Hermione looked back at him; they both blushed furiously. Finally. They were at the Great Hall. Ron's stomach was growling, ('grrrrr') and Hermione laughed.

"Your always hungry Ron! Don't you get enough food?"

"Nah. Mum says it runs in the family. My brothers and Ginny are always hungry too...Charlie says it's 'cause mum's good cookin' and we don't get to eat it that often 'cause we're here.' He's probably right." Hermione laughed, again, then flushed...again.

They sat down at the Gryfinndor table, side by side, and Ron 'tucked in'. Girls down the table (particularly Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil) were gigling non-stop and kept looking down the table at Ron and Hermione. They looked at each other again, but this time Hermione said something.

"What do you suppose-"

"I wouldn't worry about it," Ron cut her off; he was blushing even worse and was turning redder than his hair.

"Right." Hermione said, a little put down.

"Unless, you do want to worry about it." Ron jumped in quickly, seeing the look on her face.

"Oh, no. Well, I don't see the since in not knowing what they're saying. Especially if it is about...erm...us..."

"Well, yeah. Especially if it's about us...Is it about us?"

"I don't know. I suppose we could...?"

"Act?" Ron said hopeful, but nervously.

"Act? What do you mean by act?"

'I feel so foolish, I never noticed  
You'd act so nervous, could you be falling for me?  
It took a rumor to make me wonder  
Now I'm convinced I'm going under  
Thinking 'bout you every day  
Dreaming 'bout you every night  
Hoping that you feel the same way  
Now that we know it, let's really show it, Darlin'

"Oooh," Hermione said, a look of understanding dawning on her face. "You mean...If it _is_ about us,"

"Which we're both sure it is." Ron cut in, but Hermione proceeded.

"Yes, which we're both sure it is...we act on it. Like do what...the rumors...um...say?"

"Well, I mean. Er. It couldn't hurt to, um, try, er, could it? Only if you want to." Ron added hastily. "Do you wan to? Ya know. Be a...c-couple, maybe?"

"A couple? N-nah-no. Do you?"

"No. Not if you don't want to."

"I do."

"You do? Me too!"

"Ok. So...we're a couple?"

Yeah. I suppose!..Whad'do we do now?"

"I, erm, don't know."

"You don't know? You went out with Vicky. You should know!"

"_Don't_ call him Vicky. And for your information...we never decided to be a couple. We never kissed. We hugged goodnight. That's all. There. Are you happy? Is that what you wanted to hear? Viktor and I never kissed!" Hermione said getting more irritated by the second.

"Yes. That's exactly what I wanted to hear. Hermione, and don't give me that look, I was...jealous. I didn't want you to go out with Viktor because _I_ wanted to go out with _you_."

"Thank you for telling me that Ron."

"Your welcome." Ron said, grumbling.

"Thank you for calling him Viktor, not Vicky," Ron nodded his head.

"And thank you...for asking me out. It is, without a doubt, the best thing you could have ever said to me. Now whadda'ya say we, uh, make those rumors come true?" Ron laughed and then replied,

"Yeah. Let's give them something to talk about."

"A mystery. How, about..."

"Love?"

"Yes. Love."

'Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love?

Let's give them something to talk about  
A little mystery to figure out  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love?'

Let's give them something to talk about

Let's give them something to talk about

Let's give them something to talk about

So, from that day forward, Ron and Hermione gave everybody something to talk about...their Love.

Hoped you liked. It didn't turn out the way I planned but, you can't get all perfect. Please review!


End file.
